The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to apparatus and methods for securing removable components in a computer system.
In a computer system, various types of mounting devices may be used for securing components to the chassis or enclosure of the computer system. The components may be items such as hard drives, power supplies, or other internally mounted components. The mounting devices may also serve to aid in the component being inserted into and extracted from the chassis or enclosure of the computer system.
Mounting devices may utilize a cam-type action. The cam-type action aids in the insertion and extraction of various components of the computer system. Utilization of a cam-type action in computer systems often involves a compromise between using expensive parts or settling for less than optimal performance from the mounting device.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus that is configured to overcome the shortcomings of prior art and in particular, a need has arisen for an apparatus that provides an effective and economical technique for securing a removable component in the chassis of a computer system and that will provide smooth operation by reducing binding and abrasion between mating surfaces of the mounting device.